Knowing Death
by It's Written On The Page
Summary: It can shake a person to know their own death. It can change how they live their lives; how they act. How they eat. How they drink. Who they are.
1. Knowing Death

**Torchwood  
****~Knowing Death~**

**~The Death Box~**

It can shake a person to know their own death. It can change how they live their lives; how they act. How they eat. How they drink. Who they are.

"What's that?" Gwen asked, her ears had perked up, as soon as she had heard Jack return from his _'extremely dangerous mission' _ the whole team crowded around what Jack clutched close to his chest. It appeared to be an aged shoe box; he strode to his office. Throwing his coat at Ianto, who caught it and placed it gently on a peg.

"This people is a death box" Jack jubilated – he pulled what looked like a small metallic rock from the box.

"Cheery" Owen huffed, leaning on the desk to get a closer look at the object.

"No. This beauty, could tell all of us our own deaths" A grin appearing on Jack's face, his eyes dancing over the object. Stunned by the objects unsuspecting beauty.

"Its dangerous" He breathed. Holding it at arms length. He passed it to Ianto, accidentally; letting it drop to the floor, just before it reached the skin of Ianto's fingers. The rock fell, encased in slow motion as the teams shocked expressions followed the falling machine. A bright flash of light burnt in the room, the rock collided with the floor and darkness engulfed them all...


	2. Doctor Owen Harper

**~Dr. Owen Harper~**

"Because: Your braking my heart" Toshiko's weakend voice, soaked with tears spoke through the com-system. Owen felt his own, un-beating heart shatter...

Light flooded back into Owens eyes, he breathed deep before standing again.

'Stupid death box, I'm gonna fucking kill Jack when I get my hands on him' Owen scowled dusting himself off as he did so. Owen looked over the scene, taking in every detail. He was in Cardiff's nuclear power plant and he was sure he was in the control room. He arced his neck to peak at the control pannel; it was flickering just above the 'normal' zone. A tall woman in a long white lab coat (Not much unlike his own back at the Hub) busily twisted, flicked, prodded and pressed various buttons and switches. She was alone. Panicked. Oblivious to his existance; it was like Owen was watching a scene in a movie...A death scene.

"I'll take it from here!" A strong London tone, Owen saw himself walk through the door. Raidating confidence as usual, but terrified.

"Do you even know what's going on? Or how to work this?" The woman spat, shooting a glare at Owen before continuing to frantically dart around the control pannel.

"Nuclear meltdown. The fans in the central atrium have stopped causing the nuclear rods to over heat, that creates the meltdown" Owen smiled, the woman stood. Bemused for a second. "Now go!"

The woman in blind panic rushed from the room. Leaving Owen completly alone. The control pannel flashed red, the small red dial was now flickering just under 'critical'.

'Always have to be the fucking hero, don't I' Owen cursed, watching himself run clueless around the control pannel.

'Call Tosh' He erged himself 'She'll know what to do! Call Tosh!' He was shouting at himself now. He watched himself raise his left arm slowly to his ear and the com-system placed by his ear drum. Clicking it with his index finger he heared Toshiko's voice first.

"I'm so sorry Owen. I can't stop it" Her voice broke, tears spilling over the top of it making it crackel and choke. Owen started to scream, all the horror he had bottled up for years finally unleashed in his dying moments.

"I've died once! I'm not doing it again'" Owen roared. Screaming. Terrified. Alone.

"Owen stop it!" Toshiko whispered over the com-system.

"Why Tosh? Give me one fucking good reason why!" Owen let the frightened little boy he had hidden for so long out, he paced, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Because: Your braking my heart" Toshiko's weakend voice, soaked with tears spoke through the com-system. Owen felt his own, un-beating heart shatter. Toshiko's words washed over him calming him instantly. He slid down the cool metal of the generator, bringing his knees upto his chest and buring his head.

"We never did get that date did we?" He said. "I'm sorry, Tosh" He confessed. "You were the one and I blew it, looked past you because I think I knew...Deep down. You were too good for me. You deserve the best Tosh. Go get the best, your not a bad looking girl." Toshiko sniffled, crying. "Its happening" Owen finnished.

"Owen I-"

"Its okay Tosh, I know" Owen stood, facing his fear. Death.

"I Love You" Toshiko, breathed. Owens life signal had disapered, he was gone.


End file.
